Vida de una típica adolescente
by LadySuzume-Chan
Summary: Popularidad, problemas, reconocimiento, amistad, cambios, sexo, adrenalina, diversión, ¿amor? Esas eran las características que engloban la adolescencia para Sakura Kinomoto, una típica joven de 17 años, y su nuevo y detestable compañero de curso le hará saber el verdadero significado de cada una de esas palabras, y quien sabe de cuantas otras más.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimmer: Personajes pertenecientes a mis idolas de CLAMP. La historia mía mía, cualquier semejanza con la realidad u otra historia es pura y exclusiva coincidencia.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

La adolescencia. Una etapa en la vida de cualquier persona difícil de olvidar. Popularidad, problemas, reconocimiento, amistad, cambios, sexo, adrenalina, diversión, ¿amor? Esas eran las características que engloban la adolescencia para Sakura Kinomoto, una joven de 17 años que llevaba una vida normal junto sus lejanas amistades y su familia, con la cual se mudaba cada tantos meses debido al trabajo. "_Es para que tengas un futuro mejor_", ese era el slogan en su típica familia en su típica vida. Pero, ¿Cómo tener un futuro mejor si sus padres ni siquiera hacían presencia en el actual presente debido a su típico trabajo? Típica pregunta que la joven castaña se hacía seguido sin encontrar aún su respuesta.

Típico.

Todo era típico para ella, cada 3 meses se mudaban de ciudad por lo cual mantenía contacto con sus pocas amistades vía teléfono o mail. De más esta decir que nunca pudo concretar una relación amorosa por este mismo problema. Pero a ella mucho no le importaba, no mientras su amigo estuviese con ella, y no mientras la rutina sea siempre la misma, lo que hacía que las cosas fuesen fáciles en su vida.

Según su mejor amigo, ella era demasiado rutinaria. Según ella su vida era el prototipo de vida desastrosa pero no podía hacer mucho por cambiarla, no mientras siga viajando y no se asiente en un solo lugar al cual poder llamar hogar. Ese era su deseo aunque no lo demostrara.

¿Qué pasará cuando su deseo se cumpla y sus padres decidieran dejar de viajar tanto por trabajo, y llevar una vida normal en Tokyo? La vida de Sakura dará un giro completamente conociendo lo que para ella era la adolescencia: popularidad, problemas, reconocimiento, amistad, cambios, sexo, adrenalina, diversión. Y tal vez entre todas esas cosas y muchas más por fin el amor.

* * *

**Hola! Acá mi nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió en un momento de inspiración (? La verdad es que mi cabeza a maquinado bastante y tengo varias ideas para lo que sería esta nueva historia :) Espero sea de su agrado y aceptó todo tipo de critica o idea :D**

**Muchos besos con sabor a Chocolate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimmer: Personajes pertenecientes a mis idolas de CLAMP. La historia mía mía, cualquier semejanza con la realidad u otra historia es pura y exclusiva coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Y aquí estoy, en lo que sería mi nueva y próxima habitación por un largo tiempo, gracias a que, afortunadamente, mi padres decidieron dejar de viajar por el trabajo de la empresa, cosa que agradezco profundamente. Nunca pude hacer verdaderos amigos en los lugares que he estado debido que al poco tiempo ya me encontraba mudándome nuevamente. El único que siempre ha estado con migo es mi mejor y mas allegado amigo Kerberos.

Lo conocí cuando éramos chicos. Nuestros padres siempre fueron muy amigos entre ellos por lo cual era de esperarse que nosotros nos volviéramos tan unidos. Cuando tenía once años sus padres tuvieron un terrible accidente el cual lo dejó huérfano. Como no tenía familia cercana y por la aprobación de un juez mis padres decidieron adoptarlo ya que para ellos era otro hijo más y un hermano para mí.

Mi familia básicamente estaba conformada por él y mis padres. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko. Se podría decir que eran el matrimonio perfecto, se amaban, se aconsejaban, se acompañaban siempre y rara vez discutían, y cuando lo hacían era por simples tonteras.

Como olvidar a mi tan preciado hermano mayor Touya. El ya no vivía con nosotros ya que a sus veinticuatro años de edad y ya terminada su carrera de medicina decidió irse a vivir solo. Cuesta reconocerlo pero realmente extraño su molesta presencia en la casa.

¿Y qué pudo decir de mí? Soy una simple adolescente que intenta tener una vida normal como el resto. Tal vez ahora que mis padres decidieron asentarse en un solo lugar eso podría ocurrir.

Con mi vida anterior eso no hubiese sucedido. Lo máximo que me he quedado en un lugar han sido tres meses. Tiempo necesario para conocer gente y entablar alguna que otra amistad, que luego se mantendría gracias a los teléfonos y las computadoras. Ni hablar de novio.

Nunca en mis cortos diecisiete años tuve un novio. No por el hecho de ser fea ni mucho menos. He tenido más de un pretendiente, pero ninguno que me robara el corazón. Tampoco es que soy la señorita santidad. Que no halla tenido una relación no significa que no estuviese con nadie. Aunque esta de más decir que nunca pasé a un grado mayor. En términos simples, sigo siendo virgen, lo que realmente no me molesta y de lo que estoy orgullosa. Creo que eso es algo que se debe consumar cuando realmente amas a la persona que esta a tu lado. Al menos es lo que he pensado hasta el presente.

–Sakura, estas tardando horrores en salir de tu habitación y tu madre está hace al menos diez minutos gritando que bajes a almorzar –Kero entró a mi habitación sin al menos tocar la puerta–, ni siquiera has ordenado algo, estás como zombie sentada arriba de tu maleta con la mente valla a saberse donde.

–Porque no vas y comienzas tu vida social por el barrio. Y tal vez y conozcas alguna chica que quiera soportarte. Porque YO no lo hago –le contesté con cara de pocos amigos. Oh si, hoy me había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

–Vamos Sakura, sabes que en el fondo no podrías vivir sin mi. Aunque me podría buscar a alguna jovencita que me de las cosas que tu no me das.

–¡Pervertido! –grité al tiempo que le lanzada una zapatilla que golpeó la puerta cuando esta fue cerrada.

Su cabeza asomó nuevamente por la puerta con precaución.

–La pervertida eres tu, hay varias cosas que tu no me das que me puede dar cualquier otra chica, pero estabas en lo cierto con el pensamiento que se te cruzó por la cabeza. Jamás intentaría pasar ese límite contigo. Eres horrible, me entran ganas de vomitar de solo pensarlo.

–¡KERBEROS, TE MATARÉ. SAL YA DE MI HABITACION! –Aunque la última frase no era necesaria ya que antes de ser pronunciada salió corriendo a toda velocidad aunque su risa estridente se oía por toda la casa. Ya me vengaría de alguna forma.

Recordé a que había venido y tratando de tranquilizarme para no desquitarme con mis padres baje a almorzar.

–Has bajado hija, ven, siéntate antes de que la comida se enfríe. –mi madre con su tono comprensivo me habló apenas me vio al pie de la escalera. Ví a mi padre el cual me sonrió, Kero sentado a su lado comiendo como si no hubiese probado bocado en su vida. Sonreí. Era una escena típica en mi familia, la cual no me disgustaba en lo absoluto.

–Y ¿te ha gustado la nueva habitación Sakura?

–La verdad es que si, es cómoda y grande. Ya estuve acomodando algunas cosas –le contesté a mi padre.

–A quién quieres engañar. Cuando subí apenas y habías abierto el cierre de tu valija, para luego sentarte sobre esta –interrumpió Kero a la vez que me puntaba con su tenedor.

Mi ceño se frunció y mi mirada hizo que su bronceada cara tornara pálida.

–Kerberos, cuando ya me voy a vengar de esta y de la de mi habitación –lo amenacé.

–Niños dejen de pelear por pavadas –dijo mi madre por lo tanto la comida siguió tranquila, aunque todos los presentes sabíamos que eso no era una pelea. Era una manera algo peculiar de expresar nuestro cariño. Éramos mejores amigos después de todo.

Luego de comer subí nuevamente para esta vez si acomodar las cosas. Me tomé mi tiempo, no tenía apuro alguno. Era nueva en aquel tranquilo barrio de Tokyo, no conocía a nadie por el momento, y aún faltaba una semana para el comienzo de mi último año en el instituto.

Tres horas bastaron para que todo quedara impecable. No solo ordenó sino que también limpió. Estaba orgullosa de su logro. Bajó a la cocina y tomó una manzana, la lavó y con ayuda de un cuchillo iba cortando trozos para luego meterlos en su boca.

–Que raro ella y su manía por las manzanas.

–Habló el señor "come poco" –mi amigo rió por el apodo puesto por mí.

–Que te parece si salimos a dar una vuelta por el gran centro de nuestra nueva ciudad. No queda tan lejos de casa, de paso te invitó a tomar un café –mi otra gran debilidad. El café. El sabía lo que me gustaba y lo utilizaba a su favor.

–Mmmm, lo pensaré.

–Vamos enana, ambos sabemos que te ha tentado la idea –a quien trato de engañar. Me había tentado y mucho salir de esa casa y conocer la ciudad.

–Esta bien –su sonrisa hizo presencia y sus ojos se iluminaron con mi respuesta afirmativa–, tan solo déjame darme una ducha y vamos.

–Ya van a ser las cuatro, hasta que termines de alistarte va a ser hora de cenar –reprochó.

No le di importancia a su queja y fui al baño a comenzar con mi tarea. Me desvestí y cuando el agua estaba a la temperatura justa dejé que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo. Lavé mi pelo castaño que me llegaba casi a la cintura. Hace mucho que no lo cortaba, siempre fui muy cuidadosa con el así que no hubo necesidad. Tal vez y con el inicio de una nueva etapa de mi vida -esta- haga un cambio con el. Un corte no le asentaría mal.

Salí y me vestí simple y casual. Encontré a Kero y emprendimos el camino hacia nuestro destino. El centro de Tokyo, nuestro nuevo hogar.

El viaje fue tranquilo tomamos un colectivo en una parada a una cuadra de nuestra casa. Todo el viaje estuvimos hablando de cosas sin sentido. Así era mi vida con el, el sabía todo de mi y yo todo de él. No había secretos entre nosotros de ningún tipo y aún así encontrábamos tema de conversación en todo momento. Eso era lo mejor de nuestra relación.

–Me olvidé de decirte, llamó Touya, dijo que mañana en la noche iba a pasar por casa a cenar.

–¡Y recién ahora lo mencionas! Hace tanto que no lo vemos, lo he extrañado un montón.

–Yo también, aunque vas a cambiar de opinión cuando llegue y nos confabulemos en tu contra –dijo y me guiñó un ojo.

–Ni me lo recuerdes. Pero como mi amor hacia ustedes es tan grande no hay cosas que no pueda sobrellevar.

–Siempre tan tierna ella.

En aproximadamente treinta minutos ya estábamos parados en el gran centro de Tokyo. El paisaje de casas familiares había sido cambiado por el de edificios grandes y relucientes. Las calles alborotadas de gente y mucho por mirar. Definitivamente iba a ser una buena tarde.

* * *

**Buenas! Acá traiga el primer capitulo de la historia :) Espero sus opiniones acerca si les gusta o no. Gracias por leer y nos leemos en el próxima actualización que supongo sera la semana que viene :)**

**Besos.**

**LadySuzume-Chan**


End file.
